Entertainer?
by Bjhaller
Summary: Brook grew up with out a dad knowing that he doesn't know she exists, she was ok with that having her mom. Although her life gets turned upside down when her Mom dies. She applys to go to Ouran on a dance scholarship in hopes to find her father in Japan. But what happens when she has to make cash fast, and how does a certain host club fit in. (She doesn't own the hosts money)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so if its not good please tell me it will help alot! Tell me what you think and if you think its worth continuing!

I dropped the pan soundlessly on the stove as I placed my left hand over my mouth to mouffle a scream as I shook my right hand to get rid the stinging sensation. I walked over to the freezer and placed my hand on the ice holder and wipped at a few tears as the coldness did little to my over heated hand. After a minute I calmed down not wanting to wake up Chase. I walked to the medicine cabnit and fished out neosporin spray and sprayed my right hand. Sighing in relif as the sting went away I walked back to the stove.

Ms. Richards is going to kill me, I thought as I looked at my burned hand, the red skin thats starting to bubble contrasted with my pale skin quite obviously. There's no way I could hide it from her, maybe I can convince Chase to let me stay home from dance... No he'll just laugh and say how I deserved it. I continued to treat the ham and started to cut it up. This is so wrong, I'm only 16, have a job, do all the bills, clean, cook, and in my spare time hide from Chase. No time for school, oh no! Stupid chase says I'm smart enough and needed at home to take care of things. Because he spends all his money on his stupid alcohol and cigarettes, your probably woundering how I can afford to go to dance class and not school well I don't have a dance class, I teach one for little kids. I major in lyrical, ballroom, contemporary, hip hop, and jazz, then I have exspirence in others but I wouldn't say I mayjor in it. So teaching technique and dance to little ones is easy, then I have a job at a bar as a waitress which can be only a half time job as they think I go to school same as the dance classes. So when the one job thinks I'm at school I'm really just doing my other job. This is possible because the bar thinks I have school in the morning and the dance class thinks I have school at night.

I checked the time it's only 5:30 I need to finish dinner by 6 for Chase and be at work for the bar at 8. Then when I get home I have to quickly shower and get to bed as I wont be home till 2 in the morning. Then in the morning I have to get up at 8 and make Chase breakfast before he goes to his 'work' then clean up the house and do grocery shopping all before 11 so that I can get to dance classes at 11:30. I'll be back by 3:30 ish and will have plenty of time to do what ever before I start the routine all over again.

I sighed before dishing out the ham, potatoes, and corn on a plate for Chase and fishing out one of his Vodoka bottles and places them both on the table. I checked the time to see it was 5:57, I'm gonna head to my room to avoid Chase. Ugh I hate Chase.

You see my Mom and Dad weren't married when my Mom got pregnant, they have known each other for a couple months and started dating. When she found out she was pregnant she went to go visit him but before she could tell him she saw he was packing. He told her that he had to leave to go back to Japan and that he was only here on business, not planing to fall in love. She found out he helped with his brother in a dojo that they owned and she didn't want to burnden him with me, so she kissed him goodbye and kept me a secret. For a while it was just me and my Mom, she was great and I didn't need anyone else, but then Chase came. At first he was sweet and nice and I started to see him like a father, then it happened.

My Mom and I where on are way to a dance compition for me when a drunk driver swerved and hit us, I was 12 at the time. I managed to survive but not my Mom. So then the police dumped me into Chase's custody at first he made it work but when I turned 14 he started to drink, when I was 15 he made me drop out of school to get a job and help pay the bills saying that he will home school me. It worked for a bit but I guess something about me made him slowly start to hate me, if I did something wrong I was punished, beaten. The whole time he would hit me he would cuss me out saying that I wasn't his so he shouldn't have to take care of me, that it was my fault she died, that I took away his Maria. Then when I turned 16 he stopped the home schooling saying that I was smart enough and stopped dance classes and used the money and even more to spend on his drinks. So now I do all the house hold chores, the bills, and pretty much work as Chase's slave that or either get a beating for disobeying him.

I never knew who my real Dad is the only thing I know is that and the picture my Mom gave me of him. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the locket she gave me it was of the both of them. He was tall standing at what I'd say 6'3, he had dark brown hair and light honey brown eyes, he also had lighter skin but he still had a Japanese skin tone, but not only that he was extremly muscular. I looked nothing like him, I looked more like my mom.

I had deep cherry red hair that flows down to my waist in waves and light grey blue doe eyes. I was dainty standing at 5'4 with pale skin. Honestly if you saw me you wouldn't even think I was part Japanese I guess my moms american side wiped that out, although I do know Japanese and found it rather easy to learn and speak. There really is no difference between my mother and I, if you took a shrink ray and used it on her then you would have me. I froze when I heard the door slam open and Chase stumbling in.

Not soon after I heard him scrapping the chair to the table. I checked the time to see it was 6:03 and started the shower before pulling out the waitressing outfit and winced. Never will I get use to this revealing uniform. It was dark jean booty shorts, a blue and white checkered shirt that are missing the top two buttons, and black knee high boots. Pretty much a stripper outfit. I hopped in the shower and used my strawberry shampoo and conditioner and my mango sunrise body wash from bath and body works. I got out and blow dried my hair before putting on light makeup of foundation, mascara, and lipgloss. I put my thick hair in a pony tail before I checked the time. 7:10 I grabbed my boots and put socks in them before putting on a pair of flip flops. My shift doesn't start till 8 but I have to walk there and it is not that close.

I exited the small baren room that only holds a bed and dresser, told Chase I was off to work and left the small house that consists of two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, and kitchen. I started the long walk of 2 miles and grabbed the mail along the way. I was flipping through when my hand stilled. Their infront of me was the thing that could save me, get me away from this place and never have to look back again. The reply to my application for a dance scholarship to Ouran Acadamy, a private school in Japan that can pay for all my expenses. I continued the walk as I hastily ripped it open.

Dear Brook, yadda yadda yadda, big word... we are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted as a transfer student on a dance scholarship all expenses paid! You will take the private jet on August 7th school will start the 10th. You will stay in a hotel that the school owns with the other transfer students while you stay with us! Ahhh, ok breath Brook, in... out... We will pay for you to fly back to New York on holiday breaks and back, oh lame what if I don't want to come back to Chase though? I continued to read and it informed me that I was to join the dance team and auditions will be held to see what level I will be placed in. I quickly walked the rest of the way to Mally's Bar.

When I reached Mally's I ran in to see a 18 year old with blond hair green eyes and tan skin wiping the tables. Kevin.

"Ahhh! Kevin you won't believe what happened!" I screamed as I ran up and tackled him in a hug.

He cuckled as he wrapped his strong arms around me "What happened my little two side" he asked and smirked as I glared at the nickname.

I hate that nickname he calls me that because of how bold, weird, and comfterable I am with my friends yet act like a mouse around strangers. Claiming that I have two completely different attitudes earning me the nickname two side. "I got in!" I announced with a smile ready to challenge the Cheshire cats, I was to happy to stay mad at him.

His arms tightened around me "Congrats I knew you would" he said with a smile. But something seemed off like he was being forced to smile.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him as I slowly let him go.

"No! It's just that I'm going to miss you is all" he told me as he grabbed me in another hug. Awww!

"Don't worry Kevin you will always be my best friend!" I told him before braking the hug and putting my boots on. Walking to the counter I turned the radio on before and gasped as my favorite song came on just in time for the chorus. I Love You So Much Better When Your Naked by Ida Maria was now blaring through the stereo of the closed bar. I quickly jumped on one of the tables and sang along, I love to sing but suck at it so I only sing when the raido is on and I'm just messing around.

"Cuase I won't mi-ind if you take me home

Come on take me home!

I won't mi-ind if you take off all you clothes

Come on take them off!" I sang before jumping off the table and doing stupid dance moves around the bar.

"Cause I like you so much better when your naked

And I like me so much better when your naked" I contiued to sing and dance around when I brilliant idea came to mind as I made my way over to Kevin. The innocent bystander laughing as I made a fool of my self, I arrived just in time for the beginning of the last chorus.

"I'm so nervous

I dont know what to do!

Light a cigarette

Only smoke when I'm with you!

Woah!

Why the - did I do this for" I paused when she cussed and continued on as I threw my self on top of Kevin and sang to him.

"Your just another guy!

Woah!

Ok fine you kinda sexy...

But your not really speacial.

Woah!" I then jumped away from Kevin who was pretty much on the flour laughing by now as I jumped in circles doing air guitar.

" Cause I like you so much better when your naked!

And I like me so much better when your naked!

Cause I like you so much better when your naked!

And I like me so much better when your naked!

Cause I like you so much better when your naked!

And I like me so much better when your naked!" I stopped jumping as the lyrics were over but continued to play air gutair with the song. When the song ended I stopped to see Kevin luaghing so hard he had tears.

"Gosh Kevin get a hold of your self we're at work" I told him shaking my head. At that he stopped and glared at me with a playfullness in his eyes.

"Oh really now" he said before charging at me and picking me up before throwing me over his shoulder and spinning me around. It was now my turn to laugh hysterically as I pounded his back.

"When did you to become a couple?" I heard behind me and Kevin put me down, turning around I saw one of our regulars.

"Oh we're not dating, just friends" I told him my voice going quiet, and I mentally kicked myself for how I sound. Why can't I just be able to talk to strangers without acting like a mouse, I guess this is why I'm a dancer not a singer or actor.

Kelvin and I quickly got to work, him at the bar and me taking orders as more and more peole came.

I was walking back home with a smile on my face, even though I was dead tired and it was 1:30 in the morning making it to Ouran made me so happy. I knew it sounds ridiculous but I applied for it to see if I could find my father, and hope that he'll save me from Chase. Just the thought of it made me so happy. Just then I thought of something that chilled me to the bone. How am I going to tell Chase, he doesn't even know I applied for Ouran Acadamy.

When I made it home I walked in hoping Chase was asleep or passed out but just my luck he was watching TV in the living room. I slowly walked up to him.

"Chase,"

"Hmm?" He grunted

"I applied to a academy in japan and made it in on a dance scholarship, I leave August 7th" I told him afraid of what he would do.

He slowly turned the TV off and stood up and raised his hand before slapping me making me fall to the ground. He started to kick me repeatedly in the stomic and ribs and I felt like my stomic was about to explode. He leaned down and grabbed me by the throught to pin me down. I scratched at his hands hating that I can't help myself. That I was weak.

"Why would you do that. I told you, you don't need school your already smart enough, but you didn't listen to me enstead you go get a scholarship half way around the world. Now how am I suppose to pay the bills. But its to late now you already went and applied. Your the biggest screw up I ever met. First you killed your mother and now this. If you come back and there's no room for you because I had to move or rent out your room don't come crying to me." He said in a deadly whisper before banging my head against the ground as I blacked ou


	2. Chapter 2 leaving

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and if you do please tell me in a reveiw! Also if you see anything that needs corrections please dont hesitate to tell me I would greatly appreciate it! I think I forgot to say this in the last chpt but I dont own Ouran high school host club only my OC's!**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I slamed my fist on the alarm clock and sat up groggily hating that I was up at 5:45. Especially with my last night shift, it's almost like Kevin purposely kept coming up with excuse to keep me there in hopes I would sleep through my alarm. Ha, that will be the day when Kevin does something 'evil'!

I got up and started to get ready not wanting to miss my flight. It's been a month since I told Chase about Ouran and now its finally time to go, ever since Chase found out he seemed different. He stopped talking to me, and he stopped the beatings, the ones for no reason but if I messed up my punishment wasn't as bad as normal.

For example last year I accidentally burnt his chicken and for punishment he held my hand down on a hot burner for a good minute. Just yesterday I cooked his stake to long and it was sort of burnt andnreally weel done when he likes it medium rare, all he did was a punch to the face and a kick to my stomic. Well what ever it is that makes him act this way I'm not complaining.

I brushed out my long red hair and put my hair in a messy but cute bun and put on light makeup wanting to make a good first impression. Just a bit of mascara and eye liner around my grey eyes and powder on my face. After that I decided to wear something comfterble for the 8 to 9 hour flight. Sliding on a dark purple tank top and black leggings with dark purple flats I grabbed my roller light blue suitcase and black purse before quitly leaving the room hoping to just sneak out without Chase noticing. But just my luck, I go in the living room to see Chase sitting in the corner looking like he stayed up all night waiting for me.

I walked further into the room rolling my suit case closer to me "Chase... Your up early" I said awkwardly.

"I was afraid that as soon as I was asleep you would try to leave, Brook you look so much like Maria" I felt bile rise in my throught when he said my mothers name, he doesn't get that right to say her name with the way he's been acting. "Don't go Brook your needed here, I-I-I need you here" he finished and stood up. I almost gagged as his sent wafted over to me doused in alcohol, this isn't good I need to get out, now!

"I have to go to school for an education Chase, you'll be fine on your own." I told him hoping he would understand but this just made him angry as he came stomping up.

I stumbled back to get away but my suit case tripped me up and while regaing my balance he had grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I gasped as black spots filled my vision from hitting my head and I slid down slowly coming to a rest on the floor. He grabbed my neck before slowly dragging me back up and pinned me to the wall. I scratched at his hands and kicked my feet in hopes to let him relase me, why don't I know how to fight, why do I have to be such a weakling.

"Why! Why are you leaving me! I've been nothing but caring and nice for you and your not even my daughter! I could've had them throw you on to the streets but I didn't! I took you in and raised you like you where my own! Then you go and do something like this!" He yelled flinging spit in my face and hitting the wall just right to my head making me flinch. He has not been treating me with care! Unless he thinks abuse is a sign of love that is.

When I never said anything he threw me on the flour roughly and pointed to the door before screaming for me to get out. Scrambling to my feet I grabbed my stuff and ran tears threatning to come out but I held them back not wanting to seem weaker then I already am. While walking to the park I checked to make sure I had everything not wanting to have to come back.

Wallet... check.

Sun glasses... check.

Cheep flip phone... check.

Lip gloss... check.

Ipod... check.

Passport... check!

Ok I think I got everything! I put on the sun glass I got free when I went to the Walmart thats just outside the naybour hood. I reached the park and sat on the bench waiting for Kevin to pull up and give me a ride. I looked back into my bag and fingured the Ipod and thought of if I should keep it or not.

FLASHBACK

"Happy anniversary Nequam" Jason whispered in my ear and handed me a nicley wrapped small package in red wrappping paper.

I giggled and took the one month anniversary present. "You know you never told me what that nickname means" I told him softly not feeling any need to talk any louder by how close we were.

"Oh don't worry about it, just a latin word that I think fits you perfectly" he said before urging me to open the package. I did as he said and opened the gift and my breath got cought in my throught as I looked at the brand new ipod.

"Jason... I can't/" He cut me off with a glare.

"Yes you can. I know how much you love music and you need this ipod to be able to dance so that you can practice at home and play your own music at the studio for your class. Besides I like to buy you nice things since you can't, I want to make sure my girl gets what she wants"

I was about to aurge some more but one look in his determined eyes made me changed my mind. I smilled before hugging him with all my might, I started to pull back but stayed in his embrace so that we were face to face. He leaned in and started to cloes his eyes.

What is he doing? When I realized he wanted to kiss I froze up and quickly turned my head the other way making him kiss my cheek.

Now don't get me wrong I would love to kiss Jason, he's nice, caring, and having light blond hair and dark brown eye's with a surfer's body doesn't hurt either. And there's also the fact that I love him and all but I just can't. You see Jason use to be a playboy, had a new girlfriend at least every two weeks, the longest realationship I saw him in was two months. And I refuse to let that happen to me, he told me he changed though and to at least give him a shot so I did. What he doesn't know is I don't plan to do any kissing with him to show that we are a close couple until after two months so that I know he's serious. I mean this way we don't get to close so that if he's not interested then no ones hurt. Right?

When he pulled back he looked angry but seemed like he was trying to hide it, but I could tell by his stiff shoulders and tense jaw. He glanced behind me and at his watch before jumping up all of a sudden.

"Oh man I was suppose to be home 20 minutes ago sorry to shut this so short but I gotta go or my mom will blow a fuse" He told me in a rush before jogging out to his car and leaving the park waving out the window. I felt my heart give a tight squeeze as I realized he left me here alone... at 11:37 pm... with no way but to walk the mile home... in the dark. Now I know what your thinking, you do this all the time after your shift at the bar, wrong I walk to there but Kevin always gives me a ride home saying that I might get jumped and that it is dangerous to walk alone at night. Not really sure what that means completely but I think it just means someone mugs you... I don't know why we have to have all these different names for stuff when it all means the same thing.

Grumbling under my breath I stood up from the bench and slowly made my way back to my house.

END OF FLASHBACK

I shook my head to not think of that but thinking of him just made me think of the way we broke up. Fighting with my mind I tried to keep busy like counting the number of ducks in the lake... 23. But evintually I was sucked into the vertex of my memories.

◆◇◆◇◆◇ FLASHBACK ◇◆◇◆◇◆

It's been a week since my one month anniversary and I resived a text from Jason.

Hey Nequam ;) -Jason

It took me a couole minutes to reply only having a number pad but I did it.

Hey handsome -Brook

It was then that I remembered that I still don't know what that means only that Jason says it's latin and thinks it fits me perfectly. Grabbing my ipod I got on Google. Don't ask me how I have wifi cause I don't know, all I know is we don't have a computer but we an internet connection. Anyways I typed up 'what is the english traslation of the latin word Nequam'. When the answer came up I almost cried and exited out immediately before standing up. That must have been a mistake theres no way Jason would call me... that! I grabbed some shoes before running out the door and heading to the park thats about a mile away. It's Tueday morning so I know he's there with his friends playing basketball.

When I finally made it I saw him joking and laughing with his friends, it wasn't till I was in hearing range that I heard what he was talking about.

"Man this girl is alot harder then the others, usally by now they have all opened up and let me in, but this one hadn't even let me kiss her yet!" He exclaimed making the others 'ooooh' him. "But man she is worth the wait have you seen her lately?! Not only that but by the way she acts I know she still holds that flower close to her" ok by now I figured out he's talking about me but... what are they talking about?

"Man if you don't hurry up I might just barge in myself and take her as my own" one of his friends, Tj I think, said loudly, at this I blushed, as if I would ever date you!

"Even though she's a full year younger then all of you, you would try and get in her pants!" One of his closer friends, Max, joked and they all laughed and a lot of them nodded.

"Dude why else would I even hook up with her! Oh and have you heard what I call her yet? Nequam!" He said and started laughing by now one of the boys noticed me and stopped laughing and started making subtle movements to make him stop. "When I took that latin class I thought it was all for nothing till I had to come up with a nick name for her!" By now her was laughing so hard he dropped the ball. "The word means worthless and good for nothing! I decided that the only thing she's good for is in bed and since she isn't opening up for now she's worthless! Nothing but a Nequam! Haha" he was laughing so hard now he had tears and the rest of the boys had completely noticed me and were now trying to make him stop. "I think the saddest part is she doesn't even know what the word means but goes along with it!" He finished laughing so hard to where he was leaning on his knees with a red dace and tears rolling down his face, I'm sure our faces were identical right now. I was enraged. No I was angrier then enraged so angry that I don't even know what to call it making my face red and angry tears leak out. Not only that but I was embarrassed that he would say such things to his friends. Sadly I was also upset to where I wanted to cry sad tears not just angry ones, I loved him and this whole time he was just trying to get into my pants. All those girls! I thought he just messed with their feelings then dumped them but I guess not! Eew it's a good thing I didn't kiss him who knows who else he kissed!

"Hey what are you guys staring at?" He asked his friends when he calmed down enough to realize they were silent. Before he could turn around I picked up the biggest rock I could find and chucked it right at his head.

Bullseye.

"I guess your gonna have to find a new nick name for me Jason, as it turns out I guess I'm not as worthless as you think. I have a good arm." I told him and he turned around shock all over his face.

"Brook I can explain" he said before I raised up my hand and stopped him.

"Save it. We're done. I never want to see you agian." I told him in clipped short sentences before turning around and leaving.

I bite my lip, maybe I was a bit rude... should I apologize for hitting him with a rock? Wait what am I thinking! He totally made a fool out of me! He desirved to be hit by a rock, it's bad enough I have to deal with Chase but I refuse to deal with his crap to,

◇◆◇◆◇◆ END OF FLASHBACK ◆◇◆◇◆◇

I shook my head hoping to get ride of the horrible thoughts and the tears threatning to spill over. I was so stupid not to have seen it before! I mean obviously a play boy means they sleep around I just didn't think teenager did that sort of thing! Man I sound so stupid. It wasn't till I noticed a couple staring at me that I released I had tears running down my face. I quickly wiped them away in embarrassment and sent them a small smile before avoiding eye contact.

Well... this is awkward.

Just then a red truck pulled up next to me and I looked up to see Kevins smiling face. I jumped up and got in the front seat happy to avoid the stares.

"Ready?" He asked me.

I smiled "As I'll ever be".


End file.
